


Tired

by Menhera_Piers



Series: Dreamscape Stuff [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Gen, Oneshot, alternate title: Milo has a Mcfucking Breakdown, idk what else to tag this as, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menhera_Piers/pseuds/Menhera_Piers
Summary: Something I wrote in a dream and recalled well enough to bring into the real world.
Series: Dreamscape Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839406
Kudos: 6





	Tired

Milo didn't show up.

That was.... concerning, to say the least. Not only was he usually the first at the Gym ready to take on challengers, but that very fact was because he needed to be there so new Gym Challengers could start their fight for the title of Champion.

So, Rose did what any logical person would do and went to the farm to look for him.

Oleana offered to go with him, but he was quick to remind her that Milo preferred more personal interactions in which the fewer people, the better.

All of that led to now.

* * *

Rose had found Milo sitting in a corner of the barn, leaning against the wall, his knees pulled to his chest and his head hanging. A Wooloo was at his side, sleeping peacefully.

If it weren't for the slight movement of breathing, Rose would've thought he was _dead_.

"Are you okay?"

No answer. He took a step closer, trying to gauge if Milo was okay with him doing so.

No response.

Another step. No response.

He kept walking until he was directly in front of Milo, then kneeled down to his level. The Wooloo woke up and raised its head to look at him, but didn't try to tackle him.

"Milo, are you okay? You didn't come to the Gym today, so everyone's been worried."

He made a soft noise of acknowledgement. Rose put a hand on his shoulder, only for it to be slapped away.

"Don't touch me."

Milo sounded like he was on the verge of tears, though he still didn't look up at Rose.

".....okay." It was only now that he noticed Milo wasn't wearing his usual outfit. Hell, he didn't even have shoes or a shirt. Just grey socks, black shorts, and his black binder.

"You can talk to me, you know. It's okay."

"....mm-hm."

"What's wrong? Is there any way I can help?"

Milo fell silent again before starting to cry.

Rose just stayed there, directing his gaze toward the hay-covered floor. He would've hugged Milo, but he wanted to respect his boundaries.

He took a shaky breath about a minute later and quieted.

"You're covered in hay and Wooloo fluff, y'know."

No response.

"Did you sleep in here?"

Milo lifted his head to face Rose and nodded a little, though he still avoided eye contact.

"Does it hurt? Are you breathing okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Your body, not mine." He shook his head. "You're not fine. What's wrong?"

"I....." Milo looked over at the Wooloo next to him and started petting it. "I don't know. I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. How.... how do you feel?"

"Tired. Like something's missing. A little sick."

"Anything else?"

".....I wanna quit."

Rose tilted his head a little. "Quit what? Quit being a Gym Leader?"

Milo nodded again.

"....okay. We can make arrangements." He smiled a little. "Someone can take your place. Just.... try and focus on yourself for now, then. Decide if this is really what you wanna do or if you just need a break."

"Uh-huh."


End file.
